


A Foxes Salvation

by TheUnderground15



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depressed!Eren, Depressing, Depression, Eren Levi - Freeform, Fluff, Fox!Eren, M/M, ShapeShifter!Eren, Underage - Freeform, Violence, cute!eren, erens parents died, foxshifter!eren, illiterate!eren, kindish!levi, levi is a vet assistant, vet fic, veterinarian!erwin, veterinarian!levi, will get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderground15/pseuds/TheUnderground15
Summary: Eren is a fox, a fox shifter that is. He loved his life in fear of fox hunters who kill for game and for their fur. When Eren is saved from a fox hunt and brought into a vet clinic, he meets a vet assistant who cares for him. As Eren grows to like people, he decides to reveal himself to his care giver- Levi. How will Levi react when his little fox is really a teen boy? How will Eren overcome his fears and do what makes him happy?





	A Foxes Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'd love to see some opinions and comments! I was a bit nervous about uploading this! Feedback and kudos will be appreciated !

Barking. The low and threatening tones of his hunters. The many different breeds of trained canines hunted his scent, yearning for the bloodshed that would give them the praise that they begged and yearned for. The small dark paws of the fox rushed through the tall grass, his dark tipped auburn tail was curled close as he panted for air. Fear pulsed through his veins as his deep green eyes looked around frantically for an escape from the jaws of the hounds after him. The poor foxes smaller body helped him run but these hounds had long legs, their master sat high on a dark tall animal with thunderous steps as it ran. The beautiful steed carried the harbinger of death for his kind and he was going to be the next victim. He couldn't understand what the point was of hunting his kind. The fox made sure to stay away from humans and from their large moving machines and hot, dark paths where many of them walked and used their machines. 

The fox let out a cry of fear as he heard the barking come closer, warning off any of his family that may have been nearby. The small creature continued to yell out warning calls, lost in his own worry for his family. A sharp pain erupted from his spine. Something was digging itself into his spine. The poor animal fell limp, his lower spine shattered by the strong and merciless jaw of the hound. He fought with his front paws, trying to pull away from the teeth that had him snared as another jaw closed around his front leg, pulling down to rip deep wounds into the flesh and fur of the once beautiful and pure auburn fox. His ears twisted in fear as he heard the thundering gallop of the horse the human was riding, noticing right away as the horse stood still. More hounds surrounded him as he let out a pained cry at the pain throughout his body. An unfamiliar sound, that of something being loaded filled his ears, and he knew what was going to happen. He'd seen it before with his mother- they'd pin you down and then they'd use their strange devices to murder. 

"Stop it! You're killing it!" A new sound filled the foxes ears and he looked over with fear filled eyes as a human ran towards the group of hungry and angry hounds. She through herself into the fighting group of animals, removing the jaw of the hound that had the foxes spine, and she quickly lifted the fox into her arms. The human held him close, almost possessively as she took to yelling to the evil human who yelled in turn. Something about it being illegal to hunt foxes. The loud barking of the hounds didn't cease now that he was lifted from them, he could still see the angry, saliva filled mouths trying to reach him. 

"Im telling you now, darling." The man said with a dark growl "If you Saboteurs mess with my hunting again I will kick your damn teeth in!" The man yelled with a snear of disgust before using his small riding crop to hit the horses left hip and he began trotting away, his hunting hounds following closely behind. The fox was breathing heavily, trying to calm its small heart as he tried to lick at the wound on his back. 

"Don't lick there, it's not good for you." A soft and kind voice said, laced with worry for the fox. The small creature looked up at the human who saved him and saw caring eyes behind some sort of frame and messy dark hair, the colour of a beautiful dark oak tree. He felt a hand that was holding him move and begin to pet the top of his head. The fox closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of nails scratching his fur. "Come on, let's get you some help."

She began walking and the fox started to look around in fear again. The woman shushed him and continued to scratch till they got to one of the moving machines he let out a cry of terror, not wanting to be killed by being hit like his family. He struggled in her arms out of fear but she held onto him tightly till she could open the door and set him down on the passenger seat. The fox couldn't fight back at all, his hind legs and spine too broken to let him move. He whimpered loudly and he looked back at the human with pure fear in his eyes. When the door shut he flinched at the loud sound and watched as the woman walked around the front to open the door to the front seat. Once inside the machine, she moved something that made a low sound come from the machine which made the fox cower away in fear. 

"Don't be afraid, we're going to get you help." She smiled at the fox and suddenly they were moving. The fox started to lick at the injury on his front leg to keep his mind occupied as the human kept on looking ahead. The fox began panting as his body attempted to cool himself and he looked up at the woman when she began speaking again. 

"Hey Erwin, got something for you. I'm about twenty minutes away..." she spoke into some dark shape in her hand and the fox tilted his head in confusion. "Serious injuries- hunting hounds." She confirmed and rolled her eyes at the chastising she got from her husband. "Just be ready, this ones a young fox." She nodded and spoke some more before putting the object down in the consol of her car. She looked at the fox and smiled down at him. 

"That was my husband, he's a veterinarian so he'll be able to help you. Levi too, though he's just an assistant right now." She freed a hand from the wheel and started to scratch the foxes head again. 

The vehicle stopped moving when Hanji arrived to the clinic. Immediately the door beside the fox opened and a small woman with red hair gently picked up the fox. The animal started crying for help as he was lifted by someone he didn't know. He was terrified and helpless. He was carried into a building and he blinked at the bright lights that were now around him. 

"Petra, set him on the table in Erwin's room." A male voice spoke and he looked up at a male about the same height as the woman holding him. He was set down on a cold and shiny surface and he looked around the space frantically. Walls like the sky, shapes coloured like the clouds. This wasn't his home but it was offering him a small sense of security. 

"We need to register him." The short woman said as she held a piece of paper for information. 

"Let's name him Eren, he looks about 3 or 4 years old." The man with hair as dark as a raven and very pale skin explained to the woman. She nodded and used a stick of some sorts on a piece of paper. The door shut as she left and the fox was left alone in the room with the male. "Don't worry little guy, we're going to help you." The now calmed voice said and he gently rubbed under his chin. Eren slowly leaned his head back at the pleasant scratching and he closed his eyes for a second, letting out a small sound. A second person entered the room, making Erens eyes jolt open and now he was staring at a large, tall man with blonde hair and wearing a similar outfit as the dark haired male. Eren started backing away in fear howling and yipping for help again, throwing himself back and away from him. The dark haired man came forwards slowly so as not to worry the animal and he let his hand move close to the foxes nose. Now Eren was able to smell his hand and keep an eye on the before he let the male touch him again. 

"Levi, he need anesthesia. Those wounds have to be stitched and cleaned." Erwin explained as he fixed his nursing clothing again and he sighed as he noticed the fox trusted Levi more than him. 

"You don't think I know that? He's obviously hurt Erwin. It's just you and your wife are scaring Eren." Levi glared at Erwin for a second. Erwin knew there was no malice or hatred behind the glare, but worry for the poor fox, who's name was apparently Eren. Erwin admired Levis passion and care for animals. The male would go to the ends of the earth to protect and help any animal, the young man was a blessing in the world of animals and he showed great hope as his apprentice and assistant as he ventured to become a vet. 

"Ya, ya." He replied simply and he got out the electric razor, handing it over to Levi. "You'll need to buzz all the hair around the wounds, try to do as much as you can before we put him under." Erwin explained before walking out a different door from the one he came in. He went to the medicine cabinet and he got some supplies and prepped his surgery space. Meanwhile Levi plugged in and turned on the electric razor. The loud buzzing sound filled the room and Eren flinched, whimpering a bit. 

"Don't worry Eren- this won't hurt you. It may sting around your wounds but you'll be okay." He comforted the animal, never knowing if the animals ever understood him, and he gently ran the machine over a patch of fur near his torn and bleeding hips. "See? It's not that bad." He gave a soft smile and he rubbed between Erens ears on his head, making the foxes ears go back and downwards as he enjoyed the scratching. Erwin returned with a needle filled with the anesthetic and he walked up near Eren. He had Levi buzz part of his front paw fur away and he pushed the needle into a vein, the fox yipping in pain again. Erwin pushed the end of the needle all the way, the serum going inside of the fox and now Eren felt dizzy and a little loopy. Eren was now being lifted gently by the human he learned was Levi and he looked around as he was walked into the surgery space. They laid Eren down and then put in an IV needle before he fell asleep. The fox was too exhausted and sore to care any longer. The young fox let out one more small cry before giving up and letting sleep take over his body.


End file.
